Une volonté de fer
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Souji est pret a tout pour aider Tetsu a faire partit du Shisengumi...


**Une volonté de fer**

Auteur: Yunny-Chan

Genre: Je vais y reflechir

Base:Peace Maker Kurogane

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages n'est a moi, dommage parce que je voulais bien prendre Souji TT

Note: _En italique _les pensées de Souji

_Tetsunosuke...Jeune Tetsu..._

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as bien fait rire a gueulé aux portes de la propriété afin de voir le capitaine, a ce moment j'ai pensé que tu n'étais qu'un mome ignorant, qui voulait entrer dans le Shinsengumi que pour te faire remarquer, mais j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Jeune Tetsu...Quel es est ton secret? Ce secret pour avoir tant de volonté? J'aimerai tant être comme toi, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas, je ne suis pas comme toi, ni comme aucun autre homme..._

_Lorsque je jouais avec Souzou pres de la rivière et que je vous ais aperçu toi et et ton frère, j'ai senti un étrange sentiment en moi, de l'envie? de la nostalgie? Je ne saurais le dire mais sache que quelque chose m'as poussé a vous connaitre, quelque chose que je ne saurais expliqué. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que ce n'était par pretention que tu voulais integrer les loups de Mibu, non...Il y avait quelque chose...Quelque chose de tres pronfond, qui t'avais marqué, qui t'avais blessé..._

_Ce regard triste que tu as eu ne t'allais, tu étais fait pour sourire, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te donner un petit coup de pouce a ma manière..._

_Ainsi je t'ai presenté a Kondou-san, le capitaine des troupes, il n'est plus tres jeune mais c'est un bon vivant, on rigole bien ensemble._

_Je t'ai alors laissé quelques instants, comment allais tu réagir quand tu connaitrai ma veritable identité, cela me faisait sourire d'avance, et puis...nous deux...Un combat._

_J'aime me battre, j'aime ça, le sang, le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent c'est comme une douce musique a mes oreilles, je ne m'en lasse pas des cris de douleur, des larmes, de la souffrance c'est...c'est tout simplement incroyable, fascinant et prenant, savoir que l'on tient dans ses mains la vie de quelques, ressentir pendant de breves secondes la puissance, l'impression d'être un Dieu. Je ne regrette pas de faire partit du Shinsengumi, mais je comprends, quand j'y repense que j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frere a qui le confier comme tu l'as fait a la riviere, j'aurais aimé connaitre la chaleur du foer des bras d'un membre de ma famille. Mais si je reflechis bien, d'autres bras m'attendent, ceux d'une personne inaccessible, ceux d'une personne qui m'est chere, ceux d'un homme aux mains tachées de sang_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'aider, je veux que tu devienne membre toi aussi des Loups de Mibu, comme moi, je veux que tu puisse proteger les personnes qui te sont cheres, pour ne pas que lorsque tu verras une nouvelle fois quelque que tu aime en danger, ne pas la laisser mourir parce que tu auras été faible, je veux t'epargener cette souffrance!_

Souji approchait doucement de la chambre du numero 2 du Shinsengumi, l'odeur de pluie fraichement tombée avait impregné toute la demeure. Quand le jeune homme fut arriver devant la porte de sonchef, il n'osa pas entrer tout de suite, même si il était ami, Souji ne se sentait pas tres a l'aise avec Hijitaka depuis quelque temps. C'était assez étrange, mais Souji mis cela sur le compte du stress des derniers jours.

_Aller, courage tu es Souji Okita, tu peux le faire!_

D'une main tremblante, il fit coulisser la porte, il vit Hijitaka assis, en train de fumer comme a son habitude

-Hijitaka-san...Murmura Souji

-Hm?

-Je...Je voulais...

Le jeune homme avait du mal a parler, sa gorge était devenue seche et toute once de courage l'avait abandonné, c'était comme si il était redevenue un tres jeune enfant fasse a un adulte, il était completement perdu

-Eh bien Souji, tu n'es pas si timide que ça d'habitude!

-Hijitaka-san je viens au sujet de...

-Non!

-Que..?

-Si c'est pour ce gamin, c'est non, ce n'est pas une creche ici!

-Mais...

-Souji, c'est non!

Ce dernier trembla, cette voix, si autoritaire, le faisait vibrer chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, c'était comme une décharge éléctrique...C'était loin d'être de la peur, juste du plaisir...

Souji sourit doucement et leva doucement les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon, il avait repris courage, et maintenat il était temps de prendre l'avantage.

Tel un félin, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa proie, faisant volé ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, son corps degageait une douce senteur sucré et agréable que ne parvenait pas a identifier Hijitaka. Souji se retrouva cntre le dos de son ainé, bras autour du cou de se dernier

-Et...Ne puis-je rien faire pour te faire changer d'avis? Murmurra innocement Souji

Hijitaka ne repondit rien, mais sa respiration c'était accelerée. Les mains du plus jeune se mirent a danser sur le corps de son compagnon, créant de douces caresses avant de s'infiltraient doucement sous la tunique de l'ainé.

-Alors, c'est qui est-ce qui est timide maintenant...Toshiko?

A l'appelle de son prenom, Hijitaka se reveilla et d'un geste rapide et precis fit allonger Souji sous lui avant même que celui n'eut le temps de réagir.

-Tu veux me faire changer d'avis?

Souji ne pouvait plus supporter cette soudaine proximité, il voulait plus, il voulait embrasser ces levres qui se moquaient de lui, il voulait connaitre leur gout mais a chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, Hijitaka reculait, cela l'amusait de voir son compagnon se battre contre lui même

-Ou..Oui...

Il avait a peine fini de prononcer ces trois lettres que ses levres furent scéllées dans un fougeux baiser, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver la, mais il savait qu'une chose c'est que ce qu'il vivait était unique.

Hijitaka abandonna ses lèvres pour s'attaquer a la peau pale de son cou, deja ses mains s'agarraient sous la kimono de Souji, ce dernier gemissait doucement. Les mains de Toshiko dessinaient chaque courbe de son corps, elles apprenaient les moindres détails.

Hijitaka remonta vers l'oreille de son compagnon pour en mordiller le lobe, son jeune amant gemissait doucement, encourageant ainsi son ainé. Quand les mains remontèrent les pans du komono de Souji, caressant lentement les jambes fines et douces, Okita murmura doucement le prenom de spn amant

-To...Toshiko...

Hijitaka sourit, puis arreta la totalité de ses caresses pour s'allongeait completement sur Souji, l'enlaçant simplement. Pendant ce temps, son compagnon, reprennait une respiration moins hératique

-Pourquoi? Finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes

-Parce que tu ne le veux pas vraiment

-Hijitaka-san...

Souji ne savais pas quoi dire, il était vrai qu'a la base, il était venu pour faire changer d'avis Hijitaka mais maintenant, mais il y avait eu quelque chose qui n'était pas prevu au programme, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas

Le jeune homme serra le corps de son compagnon contre le sien, defaisant au passage le ruban qui lui noué les cheveux, faisant ainsi tombeé sur leurs deux coprs une cascade de cheveux noirs.

-Toshiko...Peut être que ce n'était qu'un pretexte

-Quoi?

-Peut être que Testu n'était pour moi qu'un pretexte pour être la

-Souji...

HIjitaka se releva pour voir l'expression de Souji, et quand il vit que celui était serieux, il s'accorda un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement

-Je te croies

Toshiko reprit une nouvelle fois les levres de son amant, puis tout ne fut que caresse et froissement de draps...

* * *

Le lendemain, Souji se reveilla dans les bras de son ainé, celui ci le contemplait tendrement

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es reveillé? Demada le jeune homme

-Environ 2 heures, j'ai cru que tu allais la joué a la belle au bois dormant

-Tu m'aurais reveillé d'un baiser alors?

-Non j et'aurais laissé dormir pour avoir la paix

-Méchant!!

Souji le frappa gentiment pour se venger, puis se leva pour s'étirer. Dehors, une pluie battante tombée sans discontinuité.

-Il est temps. Dit Hijitaka

-Temps pour quoi?

-D'aller dire a ton ami qu'il fait partit du Shinsengumi

Souji sourit doucement, finalement les jours de pluie n'était pas si terrible que ça

OWARI

Voui je sais c'est court, mais j'avais envie d'ecrire quelque chose de rapide et puis l'idée me trottait en tête depuis un moment deja. Voila, j'espere que ca vous a plu, laissez une tite review please


End file.
